Series 9 (Doctor Who)
' Series 9' of Doctor Who, consisting of 12 episodes, began airing on 1 September 2015. Filming began on 8 February 2015, and ended on 24 August of the same year. The first series to feature Mia Pine, played by Kate Bracken; alongside the Twelfth Doctor, played by Peter Capaldi, as the primary companion throughout the entire run. Executive producer Steven Moffat revealed in DWM that, unlike the previous two series, Series 9 will see the two-parter episodes will return. Cast Series 9 saw the return of Peter Capaldi as the Twelfth Doctor. It also saw the debut of Kate Bracken as Mia Pine, who was announced as the new companion on 1 January 2015. Actress Jenna Coleman, who played the previous companion Clara Oswald, announced she was leaving on 22 December of the previous year. Tom Hughes will join the cast as a new recurring character, James Warwick, later in the series. Kate Stewart, Osgood and UNIT will also appear. Recurring * The Twelfth Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Mia Pine - Kate Bracken * James Warwick - Tom Hughes * Rani - Lara Pulver * Vastra - Neve McIntosh * Jenny Flint - Catrin Stewart * Strax - Dan Starkey * Kate Stewart - Jemma Redgrave * Osgood - Ingrid Oliver Guest * Blanks - various * Callum Richards - Royce Pierreson * Ship - Charles Dance * Ava - Charlotte Hope * Jake Ramirez - Santiago Cabrera * The Director - Lindsay Duncan * Mr. Skillane - Patrick Kennedy * Bram Stoker - Jared Harris * Florence Balcombe - Erin Richards * Renfield - Joe Gilgun * King Arthur - Richard Madden * Guinevere - Alexandra Dowling * Mordred - Burn Gorman * Morgaine - Eva Green Production Brian Minchin, the producer of the series, explained in the October 2014 issue of Doctor Who Magazine that "I have just spent a very happy few days meeting some scarily clever writers, and we have an incredible set of stories to work on. More adventures ahead!". In November 2014 interview, Steven Moffat claimed that "the next season is plotted out." The first readthrough for Series 9 was held on 16 December 2014. This was an unusually long lead time, as actual filming for the first episodes of Series 9 did not commence until 8 February 2015, with Kate filming her first scenes the next day. The first episode filmed by Kate is also to be the first episode to be broadcast. Crew Producers Series 9 is co-executive produced by Steven Moffat and Brian Minchin. Producers Nikki Wilson and Peter Bennett have stayed on for another series. Writers Steven Moffat has penned both the series opener and the two-part series finale. Mark Gatiss wrote episode 8 and 9 and Toby Whithouse for episode 10. There are also three other writers involved: Jamie Mathieson (episode 7) and Frank Cottrell Boyce (episode 3). Directors Ben Wheatley directed episodes two, eight and nine. Paul Murphy will direct episodes 3 and 6, Douglas Mackinnon will direct episodes 1, 7 and 10, Paul Wilmshurst will direct episodes 4 and 5. Euros Lyn will direct the two-part finale. Television stories Aliens and enemies * Blanks * Ship * Griever * Fenric * The Director * Mr. Skillane * Alexander Harvey * Renfield * Morgaine * Mordred * Cyberman * The Creature * Rani Category:Doctor Who series Category:Doctor Who fanon Category:Contains fan spoilers